


out in the cold

by percabth



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, F/M, Love Confessions, One Shot, Sad, Short One Shot, Unhappy Ending, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:29:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28118484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/percabth/pseuds/percabth
Summary: marinette finally works up the courage to confess her feelings to adrien, but it doesn’t exactly go as planned..
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 9
Kudos: 25





	out in the cold

**Author's Note:**

> hey! this is literally a mess, i wrote this from a prompt i got on twitter from @/ kacykit!! it’s just a short angsty one-shot. it’s not great but i needed to get back into writing so here we are. if you liked it please let me know! i hope you enjoy <3

marinette sighed, her trying to focus on anything but that damn letter sitting on the desk. her eyes practically burning the pink toned paper. on the front was an address. written in bright red ink was the name Adrien Agreste. 

marinette let herself rest her head on the desk. groaning as she contemplated her options. she could   
a) get up and deliver the letter   
b) not do that  
“come on marinette if you don’t do it now you never will” tikki chimed from her seat on her desk. marinette raised her head with force as if it suddenly weighed a tonne.   
tikki flew to marinette's cheek, she snuggled up beside her to comfort her. it’s all she could do.

“i’m just so scared” marinette breathed. tikki caught the tear that fell from her eye before it could ruin her makeup. “i’ve known him for four years now, we’re best friends. what if he never even thought about me in that way? what if he doesn’t want us to be more than friends? what if- mmhf” marinette was shushed by tikki with a very small grasp on her lips. she sighed again. 

“i know, i’ll never know until i try” marinette stated before standing abruptly. “i’m just gonna do it” she said confidently. she let her gaze drift to the window, her sense of determination fading slightly as she noticed the rain pelting down outside. “fuck” she cursed under her breath. 

she grasped at her red spotted raincoat, curling the fabric between the fingers of her clenched wrist that lay on her chest. she could feel her heartbeat pelting against her thin shirt. she could do this.

she stepped into her shoes and grabbed the black umbrella she had laying in a bucket of other umbrellas. she took that one on purpose, knowing it was adrien who had initially given it to her. seemed fitting. 

she began her walk to adriens house, the bakery bell ringing in the distance. she was walking pretty fast considering the wet ground and sheer fear of what she was about to do. 

she finally reached adriens house, it was cold and dark as usual. one light was on; adriens room was lit in a low golden colour. she smiled thinking of how many times she had fallen into fits of laughter in there, how many times she had showed up unannounced just to see him, how many times she’d hid in his closet to avoid being told to leave, how many blanket forts were built, how much love that was captured in such a cold house. seemed unnatural. 

marinette rang the buzzer poised on the wall by the huge metal gates, natalie answered as usual. “agreste household how may i- oh marinette! hello darling let me grab adrien!” natalie smiled over the security camera before leaving her desk to retrieve adrien from his room. marinette smiled watching as adrien ran out of his room. the view from down by the gate wasn’t great but she could make out a figure running out of that room at lightning speed. she giggled sheepishly as she moved to the gate. as if it could sense her movement it opened. 

marinette walked slowly up to the grand steps leading up to the agreste mansion. she took a deep breath at the base of the steps, closing her eyes as she did so; she was fine, whatever happened she knew adrien loved her, and if he only loved her platonically well so be it. 

adrien must’ve noticed that she was taking a long time because she was startled from her thoughts as a curious and slightly concerned adrien called down. “marinette what are you doing you’ll catch your death in this rain get in!” he yelled. she looked up from under the shield of “her” umbrella and beamed at adrien before booking it up the stairs and into the foyer. 

she shook out her umbrella and placed it along plenty of others near the door. she took of her coat and hung it on the coat wrack only barely managing to do so before being tackled by adrien. he held her tight like he always did, his blonde hair tickling her neck as they embraced. once he let go he smiled down at her, so soft she was afraid that if she so much as breathed she would crush it.

it wasn’t long before natalie approached them and placed a caring arm around marinette, “it’s been a while, how are you mari?” natalie inquired and she politely answered. natalie had become very close with marinette over the years, like a big sister almost. it was nice to have someone like that and sometimes while adrien was out fencing she would pop in just to talk to her. she was grateful for natalie and she was happy to know that adrien had at least one parental figure in the house who actually cared for him properly. 

marinette smiled at both of them before shooting adrien an expectant look, to which he caught onto almost immediately. 

they said their goodbyes to natalie before ascending the grand staircase to adrien's room. 

“so what brings you here mari?” adrien quizzed as he slouched on his couch. marinette seating herself at the other side, probably more distance than they were used to but marinette didn’t trust herself to be too close with a love confession bubbling on her tongue. 

“i- uh i had something to tell you actually” she said shyly, looking out onto the dark parisian skyline, lit by only the lights of buildings. “oh?” adrien said, his interest increasing as he angled himself more toward marinette. 

“right uh, it’s all in here” marinette mumbled as she searched her bag for her letter. a letter that she had written weeks ago, finally able to put these feelings into words. “shit” she muttered to herself after realizing her mistake. 

she’d left her letter at home.

“okay i guess i have to improvise now” she laughed nervously as adrien's stare became a lot less bearable. her face burning as she met his eyes. they were stirring with concern and curiosity. “i- you.. we” she started only to rest her forehead on the palm of her hand in frustration. 

“come on marinette you can do this” alya cursed her in her mind. she sighed and straightened herself up. “i didn’t intend to tell you this in such little words, i had a whole letter i just forgot it. typical i know” adrien laughed at that. “very on brand for you” he giggled before noting marinette's serious expression in turn waving a hand in signal for her to continue.

“i’ve been meaning to tell you this for years, it’s been so long. i know i shouldn’t have waited this long but i can't go back in time now so” marinette started, her eyes discreetly eyeing adriens expression, which was still laced with confusion. she blushed again before continuing. 

“you remember the day we met adrien?” she questioned despite knowing full well what his answer would be. “of course i do” he quickly assured her. “you brought that umbrella with you today didn’t you” he added, marinette flushed under the acknowledgment.

“i did yeah… but well, there’s something you don’t know about that day” she said, her voice subconsciously growing quieter. adrien leaned forward to hear what she had to say. “whats that marinette?” he breathed. “i- uh” 

marinette stood up, suddenly all too aware of the lack of distance between them. “i” she stared. “you what?” adrien pushed joining her on the floor now. “i love you” she said barely above a whisper. “what?” he said obviously assuming he had misheard her. she turned abruptly and faced him head on. it was now or never she had to say this. 

“i love you adrien, i have since that day and i needed you to know that” she said loud and clear, she practically gasped once the words had left her mouth. once the personal shock wore off she noticed adrien awkward stance and faraway glance. 

“you- you don’t” she started before she felt a hot tear stain her face, she quickly wiped it away waiting for him to say something, anything. but nothing, she stood and watched as he said just that, nothing. 

she couldn’t really process what was happening, she felt hurt, it wasn’t his fault but somehow that didn’t matter. she was standing there embarrassed, nervous and alone in a room she always treated like a second home. the tears were flowing, thankfully silently. her breath hitched as adrien sat on the couch again, he looked tired ,almost defeated. 

she let herself remain for a very quick second before she made her way to the door, unable to control her emotions anymore, she choked up before her hand fell on the door handle, it was cold, but not as cold as the room had become in the last ten minutes. 

she turned around once to see adrien, looking over his shoulder at her from his seat on the couch. tears staining her red tinted cheeks as she tried her best to control her breathing. adrien looked at her apologetically. “i’m sorry” he said softly before averting his gaze. 

she hated this, all she wanted to do was have him keep looking at her, he wanted to run over and crawl into his arms, she wanted to cry but she wanted him to be there. but he wouldn’t; he couldn’t hold her now. not when he was the reason, it wasn’t even his fault. 

after a long minute of regret she stormed out, not angrily though, because she wasn’t angry. not at adrien at least. she was angry at herself for thinking it would have worked out any differently. filling her own head of hope and nonsense.

she descended the stairs in a hurry wanting nothing more than to be in her own bed right now.

she stumbled past natalie and grabbed her coat and ruffled it on her shaking body. she tried to steady her breathing with no prevail. her eyes once again fell on the black umbrella, tears beginning to flow faster and harder as memories flooded her mind. that umbrella wasn’t hers, maybe it never was. 

with that she ran. she left that house with no intent on turning back. how was she to face him again? after the show she just made of herself- her thoughts were cut short at the loud footsteps she could hear echoing behind her in the rain. she turned on her heel to see adrien approaching her. she squinted through the tears. 

“mari” he gasped as he was within her reach. his arm extended, in his hand was the black umbrella. marinette sighed. 

“this is yours mari” he said, clearly out of breath from trying to catch up with her. “adrien please” she begged. she didn’t want the umbrella; it was just a reminder. it always had been, it marked when she fell for him, the boy standing before her, his hair soaked and his breath baited as he waited for her to take it. she had to move on, having that symbol would not be helping.

she let her gaze fall. “i’m sorry adrien, i cant” she said shamefully. “why not?” he said cautious of her weakened state. “because, that’s just a symbol of my love for you, that’s yours; all of it” she said, not fully registering what that meant. it didn’t matter it was the truth. she loved adrien, she told him and now he knew that. 

he closed the umbrella and looked at marinette properly. “can i hug you?” he asked carefully. “i- i’m sorry i have to go adrien” she shook her head as she spun on her heel in the direction of her home. 

leaving her best friend in the rain.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!! i proof read this but i am extremely tired so if there’s any mistakes i apologize! that aside i hope you liked it :))


End file.
